


Wasted Possibilities

by azumanishi



Series: Azumane Asahi Week (2015, November 1 - 7) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Asahi can’t help but be upset over the first two years of his high school volleyball career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Azumane Asahi Week Day 3: Angst

Sometimes, Asahi can’t help but be upset over the first two years of his high school volleyball career.

He sees Fukurodani’s Bokuto and Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima and thinks  _maybe I could have been more like them_.

What if they had a proper coach back then?

Two years went by without someone guiding them; no one to polish their techniques, no one to correct their forms and approaches, no one to teach them about combination attacks and the different ways to serve, no one to tell them what to eat to build muscles better, no one to plan strategies for winning their next match, no one to encourage them when everyone feels weighed down by the overwhelming pressure, no one to snap them back into focus when they are overthinking, no one to whip them back into shape after being beaten down by continuous defeats.

At times like this, he drowns under the what-ifs and might-have-beens, suffocated by the unfairness of it all, and savors the bitter taste of resentment in his mouth.

Maybe he could have been the Ace everyone was hoping he could be.


End file.
